Les lois de l'Amour
by LocaSmith
Summary: Une attirance est-ce une forme d'amour ? Mais comment revenir à la réalité quand on passe un moment hors du temps ? Amour à ses raisons que la raison ignore !
1. Chapitre 1 : Square Grimmaurd

Ce matin-là, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione ne se sentait pas très bien. Un peu nostalgique. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu ses parents cet été. Elle était rentrée à la fin de l'année comme à son habitude, mais ne resta qu'une nuit dans la maison familiale. En effet, le lendemain de son arrivée, elle avait reçu une lettre du professeur Dumbledore lui demandant de se rendre pour 15h au 12 Square Grimmaurd avec ses valises, elle y passerait le reste de l'été.

Depuis que Harry avait vu Cédric Diggory mourir, tuer de la main de ce traitre de rat qu'est Peter Pettigrow, et surtout depuis que le Mage Noir était de retours, plus rien n'était sûr.

Elle était donc arrivée, à contre cœur, à 15h devant les maisons du Square Grimmaurd, mais ne vit pas la n°12, elle vit la 11, la 13, mais pas de 12. « Ça y est, il est devenu fou » pensa-t-elle. Elle attendit 5 minutes et vit arriver Albus Dumbledore. Il lui révéla le secret permettant de voir la fameuse maison n°12, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme. Elle suivit le professeur dans la maison qui ne donnait pourtant pas très envie.

De l'extérieur, la maison paraissait sombre, lugubre, les fenêtres étaient couvertes de poussière, cela se voyait depuis l'extérieur. « Ne jamais juger un livre à sa couverture » se dit-elle pour se rassurer.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison, elle put voir qu'elle avait malheureusement tort, l'intérieur était aussi sale et lugubre que l'extérieur. L'entrée assez étroite et sombre lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer, elle suivit d'un pas rapide le professeur Dumbledore dans la cuisine. En entrant dans la pièce, une jeune rousse serra Hermione dans ses bras, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

On lui avait ensuite apprit que la maison appartenait à Sirius, c'était celle dans laquelle il avait grandi. On lui expliqua que maintenant, elle servait de quartier général à l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation contre le mal qui revenait. Elle allait donc passer l'été ici, afin de la protéger, mais aussi de protéger ses parents.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle était là, et rien ne changeait. Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de la famille Black, était toujours désagréable avec elle parce qu'elle était née Moldu, Ron ne faisait que manger, les jumeaux passaient leur temps enfermé dans leur chambre. A vrai dire, Hermione s'ennuyait ici. Elle avait fini tous les livres qu'elle avait emmené.

Elle se leva donc sans grande envie, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire. Elle observa le lit en face du sien, Ginny dormait encore à point fermé. Elle prit ses affaires discrètement, puis, sans faire de bruit elle alla dans la salle de bain de leur étage. Elle vit les affaires de toilette de Fred et Georges qui partageaient la salle de bain et l'étage avec les filles. Elle ferma la porte et commença à prendre sa douche, elle se sentait bien avec le jet d'eau chaude. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, elle coupa l'eau et s'enroula dans sa serviette. Elle resta emmitouflée dedans pendant au moins 5 bonnes minutes. Au moment où Hermione enlevait la serviette pour s'essuyer les jambes, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Fred entra. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de regarder la belle jeune femme de la tête aux pieds, elle était à peine vêtu, elle n'avait même pas pensée à remettre sa serviette correctement. Le jeune homme se fit violence pour ne pas regarder la poitrine visible de la belle brunette. Il la regarda alors dans les yeux, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'arrivait à se détacher des yeux de l'autre malgré la gêne qu'ils ressentaient.

« - Je suis désolé Hermione ! – _Fini par dire Fred_ – Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un était là.

\- C'est moi, j'ai oublié de mettre le verrou ! – _Répondit-elle s'apercevant que la serviette n'était pas bien mise_ – Euh, tu pourrais sortir le temps que je m'habille ? – _Demanda-t-elle en remettant la serviette sur tout son corps_.

\- Bien sûr, excuse-moi ! – _Il sorti en trombe de la salle de bain_ – »

Hermione se sentait bizarre, elle était gênée que Fred l'ai vu si peu vêtu, mais voyant le jeune homme arrivé et seulement vêtu d'un caleçon, elle ne put s'empêcher elle-même d'observer le torse du jeune homme qui était finalement pas si mal dessiner que cela. Fred lui, était plus que chamboulé, il n'avait jamais vu Hermione d'une autre manière que la meilleure amie de son plus jeune frère et de sa sœur, voir même comme le petit rat de bibliothèque qu'elle était, mais jamais comme une jeune femme. Il avait pu voir et même admirer ses formes et il devait avouer qu'elle avait un corps magnifique. Hermione sortie 5 minutes plus tard habillée cette fois d'un jeans et d'un débardeur bleu.

« - La salle de bain est libre ! – _Lui dit-elle encore gênée_ –

\- Merci – _Remercia le jeune homme en entrant dans la salle de bain._ – Au faite, jolie loutre ! – _Ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain._ – »

Hermione resta perplexe, il avait vu son tatouage, celui qu'elle avait sous son sein gauche. Elle se surprit à sourire. Il l'avait regardé. Elle descendit afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« - Bonjour ma chérie, tu as bien dormi ? – _Demanda Molly en souriant à la belle brune_ –

\- Oui merci Molly ! – _Répondit Hermione en souriant aussi_ – Vous croyez qu'il serait possible de sortir d'ici aujourd'hui et d'aller au Chemin de Traverse ?

\- Il faudrait qu'une personne capable de transplaner puisse venir avec toi ! Demande à Fred ou Georges.

\- Très bien merci ! – _Fini par dire la jeune sorcière en finissant son petit-déjeuner_ – »

Alors qu'elle finissait son jus de citrouille, les jumeaux apparurent dans un « plop » qui fit sursauter Molly Weasley. Sans écouter leur mère qui les réprimandait, ils s'assirent en face d'Hermione. Cette dernière n'osa pas lever la tête face à Fred.

« - Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ? – _Leur demanda-t-elle sans relever la tête_ –

\- Fred doit se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter de nouvelle fourniture pour nous ! – _Répondit Georges_ –

\- Pourquoi cette question Granger ? – _La questionna Fred, un sourire aux lèvres en voyant la gêne toujours présente de la jeune fille_. –

\- J'aimerai venir avec toi pour passer acheter des livres chez Fleury et Bott. – _L'informa la jeune sorcière en relevant la tête et en le regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois-ci_ –

\- Pas de problème, on part quand j'ai fini de déjeuner ! – _Lui répondit Fred en se détachant à contre cœur des yeux de la jeune femme._ – »

Hermione débarrassa son petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait fini, puis se réinstalla face aux garçons avec la Gazette du Sorcier dans les mains. Elle commença à la lire, mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil récurrent vers Fred.

« - On y va Granger ! – _L'informa Fred tout sourire_ – Donne-moi ta main ! »

La jeune sorcière se leva, posa la Gazette sur la table, fit le tour de cette dernière et se plaça au côté du sorcier puis pris la main que lui tendait le jeune homme. Ils disparurent dans un « plop ».


	2. Chapter 2 : Une attirance

Il était environ 10h30 au 12 Square Grimmaurd quand un jeune homme roux se leva et descendit déjeuner, il dit bonjour à sa mère et à sa petite sœur présente, mais il fut surpris en ne voyant pas sa meilleure amie, il était impossible qu'elle ne soit pas encore réveillée, elle se levait toujours avant les autres. Il commença à boire son chocolat chaud et croquer dans son croissant.

« - Hermione n'est pas encore levée ? – _Demanda-t-il à sa mère et sa sœur_ –

\- Si, elle est partie avec Fred sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter tout ce dont ils avaient besoins. – _Lui expliqua sa mère_ – Mon chéri, ta chambre est bien rangée ?

\- Euh oui maman ! – _Répondit Ron après cinq minutes de réflexion_ –

\- Bien, Harry arrive ce soir et tout doit être parfait ! – _Affirma Molly Weasley, plus pour elle que pour ses enfants_ –

\- Tu sais à quelle heure ils reviennent Fred et Hermione ? – _Demanda la plus jeune des Weasley à sa mère_ –

\- Ils ne devraient plus trop tarder, cela fait 1h30 qu'ils sont partis. »

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, une jeune brune attendait patiemment devant la boutique de Florian Fortarôme, l'un des jumeau Weasley qui finissait d'acheter ce dont il avait besoin. La jeune femme avait profité de l'avance qu'elle avait pour acheter des glaces pour tout le monde qui se trouvait au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle patienta encore cinq minutes avant de voir arriver un grand jeune homme roux, ayant des sachets pleins les mains, et le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione se surprit à penser qu'il était très beau venant de loin, mais surtout qu'elle apprécierait le voir encore une fois torse nu pour admirer son corps si bien dessiné grâce à des années de Quidditch en tant que batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait sourire comme ça Granger ? – _Demanda le jeune homme en arrivant devant elle_ –

\- Euh rien, je … – _Commença la jeune fille rougissant de s'être fait prendre_ – On rentre ? Les glaces vont fondre sinon ! – _Termina-t-elle afin de changer de sujet_ –

\- Oui, donne-moi ta main ! »

Le jeune homme prit tous ses paquets de son bras droit et tendit sa main gauche à la jeune femme qui la prit en lui souriant. Ils franchirent les portes derrière le Chaudron Baveur, traversèrent la salle principale pour en ressortir du côté Moldu. Ils marchèrent cinq minutes et arrivèrent dans un petit parc abandonné. Ils vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait personne et transplanèrent dans le petit square abandonné en face des maisons Grimmaurd. Comme ils avaient fait avant de quitter le petit parc Moldu, ils vérifièrent que personne n'était là, puis ils sortirent et rentrèrent rapidement dans la maison n°12.

Hermione lâcha la main de Fred et se dirigea dans la cuisine afin de mettre les pots de glaces au congélateur. Elle entendit un « plop » dans le couloir qui signifiait que Fred était monté au deuxième étage afin de donner les fournitures à son frère.

« - Salut Hermione ! – _Salua Ron qui finissait de déjeuner_ –

\- Tu as bien dormi Ron ? – _Demanda-t-elle à son meilleur ami_ –

\- Oui ! Ginny t'attend dans votre chambre ! – _Lui informa le jeune roux_ –

\- Hermione chérie, peux-tu dire à Georges de descendre, j'ai besoin de lui pour préparer l'arrivée de Harry ! – _Demanda Molly_ –

\- L'arrivée d'Harry ? Quand arrive-t-il ? – _Questionna Hermione_ –

\- Ce soir ! – _Répondit Mme Weasley_ –

\- Bien, je vais prévenir Georges alors et monter mes achats ! – _Informa la jeune brune_ – »

La jeune sorcière sortie de la cuisine et emprunta les escaliers afin de rejoindre le deuxième étage son sac remplit de livre dans la main. Une fois arrivée, elle entra dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec la plus jeune des Weasley.

« - Tu es enfin rentrée ! – _Dit Ginny en voyant sa meilleure amie rentrer dans la chambre_ –

\- Oui, je suis allée acheter des livres ! – _L'informa la belle brune_ – Tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose en particulier ? – _Lui demanda-t-elle_ –

\- Non, je dois ranger mon côté de la chambre sinon maman va s'énerver, elle veut que tout soit parfait pour l'arrivée d'Harry ! – _Expliqua la belle rousse_ –

\- Bon, je dois aller voir les jumeaux et après je vais sûrement aller lire un livre dans la bibliothèque – _Informa Hermione_ –

\- Très bien, à tout à l'heure Mione ! »

La jeune brune sortie de la chambre un de ses nouveau livre sous le bras. Elle alla devant la chambre des garçons et frappa à la porte. Elle attendit deux minutes puis on lui dit de rentrer. Elle entra et vit les garçons finir le dosage de leur nouvelle farce.

« - Georges, ta mère demande ton aide en bas ! – _Informa la jeune sorcière_ – Et évite le transplanage !

\- Très bien, alors je descends. – _Annonça Georges en passant devant la jeune sorcière et en sortant de la chambre_ – »

Hermione allait suivre Georges afin d'aller s'installer dans la bibliothèque quand elle fut interrompue par la voix de Fred.

« - Pourquoi une loutre ? – _Lui demanda-t-il un sourire malicieux sur son visage_ –

\- Parce que la loutre représente la féminité et appelle à la joie et à la serviabilité. Elle est synonyme de curiosité, d'équilibre, d'ouverture d'esprit, de grâce et de bonté. – _Expliqua Hermione qui s'était retournée afin de le regarder, Fred s'était levé et avait diminué la distance qui les séparait_ –

\- Bon choix, mais pourquoi sous le sein ? – _Questionna-t-il en souriant de plus belle en voyant la jeune femme rougir_ –

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, pour qu'il ne soit visible que pour ceux que j'ai décidé ! – _Ajoutai-t-elle sur le même ton malicieux que lui_ – »

Hermione n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard des yeux de Fred, elle se sentait attirée par lui. Sans réfléchir davantage, Fred attira Hermione contre lui, il posa sa main gauche au creux des reins de la jeune fille et sa main droite sur sa joue gauche, puis il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de la brune. Hermione fut dans un premier temps surprise, puis, comme si elle ne contrôlait plus rien, elle se sentit pousser le jeune homme jusqu'au lit de ce dernier. Elle avait qu'une seule envie, découvrir son corps tout entier. Elle poussa le jeune homme sur le lit ce qui décolla leurs lèvres. Fred n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Hermione venait d'enlever son débardeur se retrouvant maintenant en soutien-gorge devant le jeune homme, puis elle se reprit possession des lèvres de Fred, tout en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Le jeune roux ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur la poitrine apparente de la jeune sorcière.

Alors qu'ils allaient chacun découvrir une nouvelle partie du corps de l'autre, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre.


	3. Chapter 3 : Une erreur ?

**Certaines scènes de ce chapitre peuvent choquer – Contenu Adulte –**

Hermione se releva en vitesse, elle enfila son débardeur. Elle alla ensuite ouvrir la porte en agissant comme si elle sortait elle-même de la chambre. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Ron qui s'ennuyait et qui voulait donc venir aider ses frères avec leurs farces et attrapes.

Hermione sortie de la chambre et se dirigea dans la bibliothèque, mi soulagé, mi déçu. En effet, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait depuis le début de la journée, elle ressentait comme une attirance physique pour Fred, mais ce qui la déroutait le plus c'était le fait qu'elle ne ressentait pas réellement de sentiment amoureux pour lui, juste du désir…

Elle décida de réprimer son désir, il ne devait rien se passer avec lui, plus rien, elle ne devait plus se retrouver seule avec Fred Weasley.

De son côté Fred lui était assez déçu de ne pas avoir pu conclure avec Hermione, elle l'obsédait depuis qu'il l'avait vu le matin même dans la salle de bain. Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié les idées de son frère, il revivait la scène en boucle dans sa tête. Mais comment cette attirance avait-elle pu naitre aussi subitement, surtout qu'il n'y avait que du désir, rien d'autre. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps puisqu'il entendait Molly les appeler pour venir manger, il descendit accompagné de Ron. Arrivé dans la cuisine il s'installa en face d'Hermione qui était en grande conversation avec Nymphadora Tonks.

« - Mes chéris, cet après-midi avec Tonks nous allons faire plusieurs courses pour la réunion de ce soir et surtout pour l'arrivée d'Harry ! Qui veut venir ? – _Demanda Molly aux jeunes présent autour de la table_. –

\- Moi je veux bien maman ! – _Répondirent Ginny et Ron à l'unisson_ –

\- Très bien, personne d'autre ? – _Ils firent non de la tête_ – Alors nous partirons juste après manger ! »

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, les discussions se faisait de bon cœur, à la fin du repas, Sirius remonta dans sa chambre afin de faire une sieste, Molly, Nymphadora, Ron et Ginny partirent faire des courses, Kreattur vaquait à ses occupations en critiquant une fois de plus les sangs de bourbe », Georges était parti terminer ce que sa mère lui avait demandé, Hermione débarrassa la table lentement afin de laisser le temps à Fred de monter dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre, elle monta dans sa chambre pour s'installer sur son lit et continuer sa lecture.

Fred avait compris l'intention d'Hermione, elle ne l'avait pas regardé de tout le repas, ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement pour la jeune femme, elle avait repris ses esprits se dit-il. Fred décida de s'occuper à améliorer les « pastilles de gerbe », ça lui éviterait de penser au corps fabuleux de la jeune sorcière.

Au bout d'un demi-heure, Fred entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, croyant que son jumeau revenait pour l'aider. Cependant, il sentit un parfum, celui d'une femme. Il se retourna et vit Hermione fermer la porte derrière lui. La belle brune ne put résister plus longtemps, si elle succombait peut-être serait-elle tranquille après. Fred se leva en la voyant arriver, il se plaça devant elle, et ils plongèrent chacun leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Comme il l'avait déjà fait précédemment, Fred mis sa main gauche aux creux des reins de la belle brune, sa main droite sur la joue gauche de la jeune femme et il posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione. Cette dernière s'accrocha au coup du beau roux pour accentuer ce baisé. Les deux jeunes n'en pouvaient plus, ils avaient envie de gouter au corps de l'autre. Hermione passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Fred et l'enleva rapidement, le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier non plus pour enlever le débardeur de la jeune sorcière, dévoilant ainsi sa belle poitrine qu'il ne put cacher plus longtemps, il enleva le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme puis il commença à embrasser le cou d'Hermione ce qui lui provoqua un frisson. Voyant la réaction Fred sentit son désir monter encore plus, il décida de continuer son chemin et descendit prendre le sein droit de la jeune femme dans sa bouche et de jouer avec sa langue. Hermione balança sa tête en arrière se laissant aller, puis elle enleva la ceinture que portait Fred, défit le bouton de son jeans et le baissa, en même temps que caleçon. En voyant le membre durcit du beau roux, la jeune sorcière poussa le jeune homme sur son lit afin qu'il s'allonge, elle s'agenouilla et mis le membre de Fred dans sa bouche ce qui provoqua un râle de plaisir du jeune Weasley. Au bout de cinq minutes, les deux jeunes amants se relevèrent, Fred enleva le jeans et le tanga de la jeune femme et l'allongea sur son lit puis il se plaça au-dessus d'elle. La jeune sorcière repris possession des lèvres du jeune homme au moment où il la pénétrait. Les mouvements doux du jeune roux se firent de plus en plus rapide et bestiale. Ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre, seul au monde à ce moment-là. Les deux jeunes amants jouirent en même temps, Fred ressorti de la jeune sorcière et se coucha sur le côté droit de la jeune femme. Une fois qu'Hermione avait repris son souffle, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« - Merci pour ce moment Fred, c'était magique, formidable, mais surtout une erreur !

\- Pourquoi une erreur puisque tu as aimé ? – _Demanda le jeune homme perdu_ –

\- Fred, je … je n'ai pas de sentiment amoureux… - _Réussir à articuler Hermione regardant dans le vide_ -

\- Moi non plus, mais rien ne peut nous empêcher de nous amuser ! Nous sommes jeunes profitons-en ! – _Essaya-t-il de la convaincre_ –

\- De toute façon, tu as tes activités avec George, et moi avec Ginny, Ron ou encore Harry ! Nous n'aurons plus de temps pour nous ! – _Affirma Hermione autant pour se convaincre elle-même_ –

\- Si tu le dis ! Tu peux me laisser maintenant, j'ai encore du boulot ! _– Ajouta Fred déçu_ – »

Hermione se rhabilla et sorti de la chambre pour retourner dans la sienne. Elle continua son livre jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ginny. Les filles commencèrent à parler, mais surtout, Ginny voulait se faire belle pour l'arrivée d'Harry. La jeune rousse aimait le sauveur depuis qu'elle l'avait vu sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ alors qu'il allait à Poudlard pour la première fois. Elle voulait qu'il la remarque.

Après un certain temps, Hermione laissa Ginny se changer, et elle alla dans la chambre de Ron afin d'attendre son meilleur ami. Une fois celui-ci arrivé, il posa toute sorte de question à propos du 12 Square Grimmaurd, il voulait savoir ce que c'était. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent un peu gêné, ils voulaient tous les deux parler de cet endroit à Harry, mais Dumbledore leur avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. En entendant la voix d'Harry, Fred et Georges apparurent dans un « plop ». Hermione se surpris à sourire à la vue de Fred, alors que celui-ci ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Les jeunes sorciers se retrouvèrent dans le couloir de l'escalier afin d'écouter la réunion secrète de L'Ordre du Phénix. Hermione essayait de capter une petite attention que Fred aurait pu lui porter, mais rien, un petit pincement se fit dans le cœur de la jeune femme, elle ne voulait surtout pas blesser le jeune homme. D'un côté elle regrettait déjà de lui avoir dit ce qu'elle avait dit, mais d'un autre, elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ce soir-là, la seule attention que lui prêta Fred est lorsque Pattenrond mangea l'oreille à rallonge qui leurs servait à écouter la réunion, d'ailleurs, il lui lança un regard noir.

La belle brune se coucha ce soir-là en en ayant gros sur le cœur, même lors du repas, il s'était mis sur le même côté qu'elle et trois personnes les séparaient, tout cela pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas. Fred n'aimait pas faire ça, mais c'est elle qui l'avait décidé, il ne faisait que suivre ses ordres. « Demain sera sûrement meilleur » se dirent-ils avant de s'endormir.


	4. Chapter 4 : Poudlard

Les semaines passaient, et Fred agissait comme si rien ne c'était passer avec la jeune femme, il restait enfermé dans sa chambre avec George, ne sortant que pour manger. Il évitait avec soin Hermione, il ne comprenait pas sa décision, mais il la respectait.

Hermione quant à elle, regrettait ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir dans cet appartement. La jeune brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à leur moment intime. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, retourner à Poudlard, surtout que cette année, elle avait été élue Préfète de Gryffondor, elle ne s'ennuierait pas, et elle n'aurait pas le temps de penser à cet instant merveilleux avec le frère de son meilleur ami.

Ron ne faisait que faire des parties d'échec version sorcier, soit contre Ginny, soit contre Harry, quand celui-ci ne se mettait pas en colère pour rien, soit contre Sirius, qui n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermé ici, comme quand il était enfant.

Le 1er septembre arriva à grand pas, l'heure des au revoir avait sonné, Tous étaient sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, ils disaient au revoir à Molly et Arthur. Lorsque Hermione, Ron et Harry cherchèrent un compartiment où s'assoir, ils passèrent devant le compartiment qu'occupait les jumeaux, en compagnie de Lee Jordan, d'Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell et Adeline Goodjoy. Hermione fut étonné de voir la jeune blonde d'Adeline Goodjoy aussi prêt, même collé à Fred. Un picotement se fit ressentir au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle essaie de retrouver une attitude neutre et suivit les garçons. Une fois installer, la jeune femme écoutait, sans réellement écouter la conversation des garçons, elle se posait des questions sur la relation que pouvait entretenir Fred avec Adeline, et aussi celle qu'il entretenait avec Angelina, après tout, ils avaient été au bal de Noël ensemble l'année précédente.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, elle commença donc à marcher dans les allées du Poudlard Express, elle avait besoin de voir ce qui se passait dans le compartiment des garçons. En arrivant devant, elle sentit son cœur se serrer, elle n'aurait pas dû, elle le savait. Elle vit George la regarder, elle lui fit un sourire forcé et continua son chemin, comme si elle ne faisait que passer. Elle entra dans les toilettes les plus proches, s'enferma et se mise à pleurer. Mais que lui avait-il fait ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se passe quelque chose avec lui, elle ne le voulait plus. Elle ne pensait ressentir que du désir pour lui rien d'autre, elle pensait surtout qu'en succombant, elle aurait pu passer à autre chose après, mais elle constata qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, elle avait de réels sentiments pour lui, mais de toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas réciproques. Elle se promit de laisser tomber, de ne plus penser à lui, de l'oublier… L'oublier… Comment réussirait-elle à oublier les douces lèvres du jeune homme, ses lèvres qu'il avait promené sur le corps bouillant de la jeune sorcière. En repensant à ce moment, des frissons la parcoururent. Non, elle ne devait plus y penser, elle se mit de l'eau sur le visage et sortie des toilettes.

« - Mais c'est que la Sang-de-Bourbe vient de pleurer ! – _Railla Malefoy qui se trouvait en face de la porte des toilettes_ – Mais qu'est-ce qui peut te rendre aussi triste ? Tu as enfin réalisé que tu ne méritais pas de vivre ?

\- La ferme Malefoy ! – _Intervint une voix dans le dos de la jeune sorcière, qu'elle reconnut facilement_ – Elle mérite deux fois plus de vivre que toi, petit arrogant que tu es !

\- Mais c'est que Weasmoche essaie de la défendre, c'est mignon ! – _Se moqua le blond_ –

\- Monsieur Malefoy, suivez-moi immédiatement ! »

Malefoy se tourna vers McGonnagall qui venait de l'interpeller, il l'a suivi à contre cœur. Hermione se tourna vers Georges, qui venait de prendre sa défense, elle le remercia et retourna dans son compartiment, ou elle vit que Neville et Ginny les avaient rejoints. Elle s'installa prêts de sa meilleure amie et discuta avec elle afin de chasser ses pensées.

En revenant à sa cabine, George attendit que les filles soient assez occupées dans une conversation afin de demander des explications à son frère.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Granger ? – _Demanda George à voix basse_ –

\- Rien de spécial pourquoi ? – _Répondit l'intéressé sur la défensive_ –

\- Elle vient de te voir avec Angelina et s'est mise à pleurer ! Alors explique moi maintenant ! – _Ordonna son_ frère –

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Georgi ! – _Nia Fred_ – Je t'assure, il n'y a rien eu entre elle et moi ! »

Un peu plus tard, Hermione et Ron devait se rendre à l'avant du train, dans le compartiment de McGonnagall afin de parler de leurs rôles de préfets. En passant devant le compartiment des jumeaux, Hermione se fit violence pour ne pas regarder dedans, elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle l'observait. Fred lui, fit justement remarquer à son jumeau que la jeune fille n'avait même pas jeter un coup d'œil dans leurs directions, ce qui prouvait qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Cependant, ce que lui avait dit son frère faisait son bout de chemin dans sa tête. Hermione avait donc pleuré en voyant Angelina l'embrasser.

En sortant du compartiment, Hermione se sentait fier de porter l'insigne de Préfet sur sa poitrine. C'est la première chose qu'elle montra à Ginny en entrant dans son compartiment. Le reste du trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur. En arrivant à Poudlard, ils prirent la charrette qui les conduisit à l'entrée du château. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor et pour une fois, c'est Hermione qui décida de se mettre sur le même côté que Fred, et de l'éloigner de plusieurs places. Elle ne chercha même pas à lui jeter le moindre petit coup d'œil.

Après le discours de Dumbledore, et l'intervention d'Ombrage, le banquet pu commencer. Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas le calculer, Hermione ne pouvait rien manger trop déprimer, elle revoyait Fred et Angelina s'embrasser. A la fin du banquet, Hermione accompagnée de Ron, allèrent voir les nouveaux Gryffondor afin de les conduire à leur salle commune. Une fois arrivée, elle avertit Ron qu'elle prenait le premier tour de garde et elle sortit aussitôt de la salle. Fred qui venait de voir la scène avec Angelina sur ses genoux, se leva et sorti lui aussi de la salle commune. Il chercha Hermione pendant cinq minutes quand il l'a vu au détours d'un couloir entrer dans une salle de cours normalement déserte. Il entra à son tour.

« - Cet insigne fait de l'ombre à la belle loutre ! – _Commença-t-il faisant sursauter la jeune femme_ –

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Le couvre-feu est passé ! – _Annonça la jeune femme perdant son sourire_ –

\- Je voulais te parler ! Georges m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train ! – _Fini par dire le jeune roux_ – Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Et si tu ne retournes pas immédiatement dans ton dortoir, je vais devoir enlever des points à Gryffondor ! – _Menaça la jeune femme_ –

\- Est-ce en rapport avec ce qui s'est passé cet été ? – _Questionna le jeune homme se rapprochant dangereusement de la jeune femme_ –

\- Fred, retourne te coucher, je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi ! – _Déclara la jeune femme_ –

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie de me coucher ! – _Provoqua le jeune homme_ –

\- Et bah tu n'as qu'à aller coucher avec Angelina Johnson, elle sera sûrement très contente ! – _Cracha Hermione avec amertume_ –

\- C'est donc bien ça ! – _Sourit le jeune homme_ –

\- Quoi ? – _Demande la Préfète_ –

\- Tu es jalouse ! – _Continua Fred, toujours tout sourire_ –

\- Pas du tout, pour être jalouse il faudrait déjà ressentir quelque chose ! – _Le provoqua la jeune femme_ – »

Le jeune homme rompit la distance qui les séparait et embrassa passionnément la jeune femme. Une fois à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, mais restèrent collé l'un à l'autre.

« - Ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien en ce moment précis ? _– Demanda le jeune homme sûr de lui_ – »


End file.
